1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image recording apparatus, which can be manipulated by a mobile terminal, an image recording system having the image recording apparatus and the mobile terminal, and a computer usable medium therefor.
2. Related Art
A printing system having a printer, which can be manipulated by a mobile terminal, is known. Further, a printer, which can display a specific operation screen to be used by a user of the mobile terminal for manipulating the printer on a display unit of the mobile terminal, is known. The printer may display the operation screen on the display unit when the mobile terminal approaches the printer, and the user may input an instruction to the printer through the displayed operation screen in the display unit of the mobile terminal.